


I'm On The Hunt, I'm After You

by beastieboys



Category: Glee
Genre: Alcohol, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bad Boy Blaine, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Angst, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Slight Voyeurism, Slurs, but dont worry it gets better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastieboys/pseuds/beastieboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson, bad boy and recent transfer to McKinley High School, may or may not have the hots for one Kurt Hummel. He also may or may not act upon these desires accordingly. And they might not even work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which We Meet Him

**Author's Note:**

> I've got more than this chapter made, so if you like it I'll probably be posting more later.

"There he is," Kurt breathes, smiling so his teeth are hidden.

 

Rachel and Tina are on either side of him. The three watch as _he_ goes by.

 

Blaine Anderson.

 

Bad boy.

 

His hair is loosely gelled, as though you can run your hands through it until you feel that it's actually rock hard. His thick eyebrows are graced by piercings, and he has the vibe of coordinated scruff that surrounds him. It's been two weeks since he's been here, and he's put either fear or lust (or both) in everyone's mind. He was even deemed too scary for the Skanks, too burned out for the burnouts, and too angry for the glee club, which is the most shocking and probably the most disappointing because he could probably snag at least three girlfriends (and a boyfriend) from that club alone.

 

Tina almost faints as she watches him. Rachel smacks her lips, as if to freshen her lip gloss. Kurt looks him up and down. That's probably the most he'll get to see, so he makes do with it.

 

Blaine winks at Tina and smirks at Rachel, but he makes no motion towards Kurt. The taller boy shrinks back a little.

 

He sees him again in gym, smoking a cigarette on the edge of the woods instead if running ten laps like everyone else. It's so rebellious that Kurt feels a tingling sensation in his stomach. Blaine catches him staring and looks away quickly. That was weird. Kurt takes a deep breath and keeps jogging.

 

It isn't until Blaine's been there for a month that Kurt decides to actually speak to him. It isn't flirty, or shy, or even friendly at all. It happens when he rounds a corner and sees Blaine taunting a freshman girl, whose back is against the lockers. She's one of the aforementioned people who are only frightened of the rebel.

 

"So, you come here often?" Blaine asks her, hand on a locker behind her head. It's a stereotypical thing to say, sure, but coming out of Blaine's mouth it sounds downright frightful.The freshman audibly gulps.

 

Kurt can't stand it anymore.

 

"Get away from her!" He says, rushing up to them and grabbing Blaine's bicep roughly. It stops Blaine long enough for the girl to rush away. Blaine then turns to face Kurt, breathing heavily. Kurt starts to sweat a little, which will be really bad for his hair.

 

"What's it to you, fag?" Blaine barks.

 

Kurt is in shock. He lets go of Blaine's arm abruptly. He doesn't move as the shorter boy gathers his bearings and walks away.

 

_Fag._

 

Kurt swallows.

 

_Fagfagfagfagfag._

 

He sinks to the ground and leans against the locker. He doesn't cry. He just sits there.

 

"Dude, Kurt, you okay?" Kurt looks up to a blurry version of Sam, who finds him almost an hour later.

 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Kurt reassures, mostly to himself, and stands up. He wipes at some of the wrinkles in his clothes.

 

"Are you sure? You don't look so hot." Sam looks him up and down. "Come on, Mr. Schue's class has started already."

 

Kurt lifts the corners of his mouth in a feeble attempt at a smile. He doesn't even mention that they don't have the same class.

 

-

 

Kurt watches Blaine at lunch, outside with an energy drink and an unlit cigarette. His whole view of the guy has changed. He's no longer mysterious and handsome, he's just a jerk who wanted attention. At best he could be compared to Bender from the Breakfast Club. And that's only if he's abused at home. Or he could be gay, like Karofsky. But Kurt isn't really interested anymore. He can't make that kind of emotional bond with someone who can't even accept themselves, much less him. He sighs.

 

"Everything alright, Kurt?" Mercedes sits down beside him at the table, putting a tot in her mouth.

 

"Blaine called me a fag." He says casually. He isn't even she if she knows who _Blaine_ is.

 

Scratch that. Everyone knows who he is.

 

Mercedes's pleasant expression hardens when she hears that. She looks to where Blaine is outside and crushes a handful of her precious tots.

 

"Oh _hell_ to the no, he didn't touch you, did he?"

 

"No," Kurt says, his voice small. He didn't mean to make a commotion out of his encounter. It's not his first rodeo.

 

Mercedes stands with the crushed handful of tots, facing in the direction of the door outside. Kurt grabs her arm.

 

"Mercedes, don't do this-"

 

But she doesn't hear him. She detours to the table where Finn, Puck, and the others are sitting.

 

"That little gelled up hobbit called your brother a fag." She says to Finn, pointing to where Blaine has finally lit the rolled up cancer between his fingers. It takes Finn a second to process that she's talking to him. Puck stands before the other can.

 

"Where is that little piece of crap?" His fists clench and he heads for the door. Finn stands and follows, Mercedes trailing behind.

 

Kurt watches from the other table and swallows. This is a mess.


	2. A Gift for Giving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big fight is resolved, and though we still don't know much about Blaine, he might not be as bad as we thought...

Kurt decides to stand up and catch up to his friends before they make him feel worse about the situation than he already does. He slips through the door before it closes, standing behind his friends.

 

Blaine notices the group gathering around him and stubs out his cigarette.

 

"Can I help you guys?" He asks, somewhat snarky but mostly curious.

 

"You think you can mess with Kurt 'cause he's different?" Finn demands. Blaine raises an eyebrow.

 

"Who?"

 

Mercedes looks back and sees Kurt. She motions him forward. Kurt lifts his chin and walks to face Blaine.

 

"Ohhh, Kurt, buddy! Long time no see!" Blaine mocks. Kurt only rolls his eyes.

 

"You can't just go around calling people things because you can't accept who they are!" Finn shouts.

 

"Can I beat him up now?" Puck asks, seething with anger. Kurt doesn't understand why Puck would stand up for him. Maybe he wants a good reason to fight someone. Kurt sighs. Nothing is going to be resolved when there's so much tension in the air that he can reach out and touch it. His friends have got to leave.

 

"Go," Kurt whispers.

 

"What?" Finn says.

 

"Go."

 

The three get the hint and turn around. They open the door and leave, but not without giving Blaine a few evil eyes. Mercedes throws her tots but misses. Kurt breathes out.

 

"Nice possy," says Blaine.

 

"I didn't want them to confront you." Kurt admits.

 

"I understand I hurt your feelings, but you can talk to me, and maybe we could work something out." Blaine smirks.

 

"What is your deal?" Kurt is dumbfounded. He can't figure this guy out.

 

"You mean the bad boy thing or the homophobe thing?"

 

"The homophobe thing. Everybody loves a good bad boy." Kurt decides to keep it real. Who cares if this boy realizes that yes, Kurt had a crush on him? It's not like Blaine's got any friends anyways.

 

"You can't just go spewing your polluted thoughts around like they're the truth! You can't tarnish people's view on things that actually matter, unlike you!"

 

"How stupid are you?" Blaine clenches his fists, getting in Kurt's face. He can feel Blaine's breath on his chin.

 

"What?"

 

Blaine kisses him. And oh God, _oh God_ , it's exactly like that time with Karofsky. Blaine kisses a little bit better, he will admit, but he is not an object to rid sexual frustration out on, dammit! He pushes away.

 

"You really think I'm homophobic now? Have you considered the thought that I might just know how to get your attention?" Blaine asks. Kurt steps back. His stomach is tightening over the realization of what just happened.

 

"You are a horrible person." Kurt says and turns. He walks away.

 

Blaine doesn't move.

 

\----

 

"He did what?"

 

They're at a slumber party when Kurt decides to tell Tina and Rachel what happened between he and Blaine.

 

"He kissed me."

 

"Was it good?" Rachel asks. Tina hits her arm.

 

"Kurt, isn't that like, sexual harassment or something?" Tina says, "you could report him if you wanted to."

 

"Maybe that's what he wants." Kurt sighs, laying on his back on Tina's bed.

 

"What do you wanna do about it, then?" Rachel questions.

 

"I'm not gonna sing about it." Kurt states.

 

Rachel breathes in and Kurt slaps a hand over her mouth. They laugh.

 

Monday rolls around and Kurt's standing at his locker, trying hard to pull it open. He doesn't remember it being full or stuck or anything when he last closed it. He yanks it open with a hard pull and is toppled by something soft, but heavy. He falls to the floor and is covered. He takes a second to breathe. Then he opens his eyes. It's dark. He lifts his head and - _Oh my God, I'm covered in teddy bears_.

 

Soft, fluffy, identical teddy bears. All stuffed in his locker. The perfect amount to where the person _knew_ they word topple Kurt. He looks around. There is no one. He stands up like nothing happened, brushes himself off, and gets his things out of his locker. Then the bell rings. Students crowd the hall from everywhere - and now they're all staring at him. Among then are Finn, Mike, Sugar, Quinn, and Blaine.

 

Blaine.

 

He's staring right at Kurt.

 

_No._

 

Kurt closes his locker and tries to casually walk away, even though every footstep drags a few bears with it until he is free. By then, though, it is too late.

 

At lunch the Glee club crowds him and demands answers as to who put the bears in his locker. Finn suspects Karofsky, Santana assumes himself, Mercedes suggests that cute boy from Algebra II, and Brittany thinks it was Mr. Schue. Rachel and Tina know the answer. It's obvious. Rachel almost says it so she can have the glory if being right, but that's too mean. The Glee club already is in Kurt's business a little too much, partly because this is the biggest news since Rachel and Finn kissed at Nationals. And that was six months ago.

 

Kurt tries to drown everyone out. He pushes away at them and walks out of the lunchroom. He sits under the stairs, a common place for him when he was in ninth grade. He doodles in a notebook until he hears footsteps above him. The footsteps stop. He continues drawing and then he glances up to see Blaine looking over him.

 

"Hi," Kurt says.

 

"Hi," he gets in return. Some of Blaine's chains jingle when he slides down to sit beside Kurt.

 

"Did you like them?" Blaine asks, referring to the bears.

 

"Eh," Kurt shrugs. He's not giving this douche anything.

 

"Aw, come on, I worked hard on those! Walmart security is tight."

 

"You _stole_ them?" Kurt's jaw drops.

 

"Well yeah, no one can afford 163 teddy bears, even if they are at Walmart." Blaine laughs. Kurt isn't so easily amused. He decides to try his luck with another question.

 

"So, you're gay then?" Kurt asks.

 

"Straight as cooked spaghetti."

 

"Okay, that was _so_ bad." Kurt says, cracking a smile. They laugh. Kurt notices the edge of a tattoo on Blaine's neck.

 

"What's that?" He points.

 

"That's for you to find out later..." aaand he's being creepy again.

 

"Yeah, goodbye Blaine." Kurt stands and leaves the boy by himself.


	3. Vroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More presents and a surprise...

The rest of the week is quite similar to that Monday.

 

Tuesday it's candy hearts and a conversation on the edge of the bleachers.

 

Wednesday it's flower petals and a phone number scribbled on a piece of paper which Kurt doesn't contact but stores in his phone, just in case.

 

Thursday Kurt tries to avoid his locker. He's already gotten a warning from Figgins. He walks into first period and there a box of chocolates sits on his usual desk. He decides to sit in another one, a couple seats over. He can't stick his books in the desk. There's something in the way. He looks inside. There's a stuffed bear inside with a smaller box of chocolates. _How_ did Blaine even know he would move? He opens the box as quietly as he can and pops one of the chocolates in his mouth. Even if he isn't too into Blaine's advances, who says he can't enjoy the gifts? And that's when he remembers that these are probably stolen. He shrugs and swallows the piece. _He_ didn't steal them, did he?

 

In Glee club, everyone gives Kurt his distance. They all stare at him, wondering about all the presents he'd been receiving but saying nothing. Mr. Schue walks in to mostly silence. He slows down by the door and gives a questioning glance.

 

"Okay guys," he says, making eye contact with every kid, "we've got a new member joining us today."

 

He motions to the door and in walks a boy with gelled back hair and and a beat up leather jacket.

 

Oh no.

 

"As you may know, this is Blaine Anderson. Blaine, you may take a seat." Tina and Rachel stare holes into Kurt's head.

 

"But wait, mr. Schue, doesn't he have to audition?" Kurt asks, hoping there has to be some kind of loophole out of this.

 

"Oh, right! Blaine, I hope you have something prepared." Blaine bites his lip and stands. He pulls a folded up piece of paper out of his pocket. He walks over to Brian and hands it to him.

 

The music starts. It's a song Kurt recognizes.

 

Blaine looks straight to Kurt as he sings. It gives Kurt butterflies. His voice is like nothing any of the New Directions have ever heard before. It could possibly beat out Finn's for lead solos.

 

Blaine finishes and looks smug as everyone claps, _some_ more enthusiastically than others.

 

"Well guys, I think he's in!" Mr. Schuester grins.

 

Blaine sits down a few sits diagonal from and behind Kurt. It makes him nervous when he turns around every so often to see Blaine staring at him.

 

When Glee club is over, the thirteen or so kids fold out into the parking lot. Blaine follows Kurt a little ways before grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around.

 

"Wha-"

 

"Hey, need a ride home?" Blaine asks. Kurt shakes his head. He's not riding anywhere with this guy.

 

"Mercedes takes me home." He says.

 

"Does she have a motorcycle?" Blaine persuades, gesturing to the far side of the parking lot where there's a shiny motorcycle, left in the principal's parking spot.

 

"Um..." Kurt thinks.

 

"Come on, it'll be fun! You can feel the wind in your hair and bugs in your teeth." Kurt looks disgusted at the last part, and Blaine chuckles. "I'm just kidding. I've got a helmet for you and stuff. If you want." He says.

 

"Oh, I want." Kurt says about the helmet. Blaine takes that as a yes and starts to walk to the motorcycle, nor even checking if Kurt is following.

 

"Do you want to sit behind me or in front of me?" Blaine asks when they get there.

 

"I don't know." Kurt answers. Blaine gets on, leaving space both in front of him and behind him so Kurt can get an idea of his options.

 

"Scoot forward," says Kurt.

 

Blaine does so and Kurt gets on behind him. He puts on the helmet that was resting on the seat and adjusts it. He then realizes he's going to have to hold on to Blaine. Smooth move, Hummel.

 

"Do I hold around your stomach or under your arms?" Kurt asks, a tad awkwardly.

 

"Wherever you want, babe." Blaine grins. Kurt gets goosebumps when Blaine calls him babe, that was totally out of line, but kinda hot. He puts his arms under Blaine's underarms and holds onto his shoulders. Blaine revs up the vehicle and without warning, he speeds off.

 

"Slow down! This can't be the legal speed limit!" Kurt yells about five minutes down the road. Blaine just goes faster.

 

"Turn here!" Kurt yells. He's almost sad his ride is almost over. He may not be technically into Blaine but he can admit that he has a nice body and it's really nice to hold on to. Blaine finds Kurt's house with ease and pulls into the driveway. He turns the bike off and gets off, giving Kurt a hand to help him off. Kurt takes of the helmet and fixes his hair a little.

 

"Thank you for the ride." Kurt says.

 

"This won't be the last," Blaine winks. Kurt giggles a little and pushes Blaine playfully.

 

"See you tomorrow, okay? And don't put anything in my locker." Kurt says, walking towards his front door.

 

"Let me walk you in?" Blaine asks.

 

"Wearing that? My dad would kill you," Kurt laughs, opening the door. Blaine sighs and gets back on his motorcycle. He revs it up and drives away as Kurt watches from inside his house.


	4. Never Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt just can't seem to tackle the man behind the myth. Finn supports him the best he can.

Kurt runs to his room to call Mercedes, wanting to apologize for disappearing.

 

"Hello?" Mercedes's voice comes on his phone.

 

"I'm sorry I didn't ride home with you, but - _Oh my God_ \- Blaine drove me home on his motorcycle!" Kurt can't contain the excitement.

 

The line is silent for a beat. Mercedes voice slowly speaks the next sentence.

 

"The Blaine who called you a _fag_ Blaine?

 

"...yeah." Kurt's excitement falters.

 

"I thought you hated him?"

 

"I, um, well, I don't," says Kurt sheepishly.

 

"Listen, I'm all for you two, if that's really what you want, and he isn't pressuring you. But Kurt, you gotta remember that this dude got _expelled_ from his last school."

 

"What? Who told you that?" Kurt scratches the back of his neck nervously.

 

"Puck. Apparently they were in Juvie together or something." Just when Kurt thought he knew Blaine, he continued to surprise him further.

 

"Just think about that, okay? I'll see you tomorrow." Mercedes says and hangs up. Kurt swallows.

 

Friday morning Finn and Kurt eat breakfast in tense silence.

 

"I heard that Blaine guy took you home yesterday." Finn states as casually as he can, shoving a spoonful of Raisin Bran down his throat.

 

"Yeah," is all Kurt says in return. He gets up and puts his dishes in the sink. He doesn't want to have this conversation.

 

There's nothing in Kurt's locker, nothing in his desk, and no texts from Blaine. He barely even sees Blaine for the rest of the day. When he does, it's at lunch and Blaine's outside again. He doesn't want to be the one to break this odd isolation thing Blaine's got going on, but Mercedes is staring right at Kurt and he knows he has to talk to him. You can just get a ride from someone and avoid them the next day, can you? Kurt stands and walks outside. Blaine looks up from where he was kicking stones carelessly.

 

"Thanks again for the ride," Kurt says, avoiding eye contact.

 

"Yeah," Blaine says in return. Silence presents itself on the two for a minute.

 

"So uh, I heard you were expelled from your last school?" Kurt doesn't want to seem rude, but he can't keep wondering what he got expelled for.

 

"Of course," Blaine chuckles, obviously bothered, "I knew you'd want to know."

 

"Yeah, I would, Blaine, considering I let an ex-delinquent drive me home! I deserve to know at least something." and there's the rude.

 

"It's not that easy! I can't just tell you things!"

 

"I thought you liked me?" Kurt crosses his arms.

 

"That doesn't mean I trust you." Blaine kicks a particularly big rock and it soars until it ricochets off a tree.

 

"Fine, don't tell me anything, but as long as you keep that to yourself, I'm not sure I'll be able to get close to you." Kurt turns away, eyes watering a little.

 

"Kurt, wait-"

 

"I don't want to talk to you right now."

 

"This wasn't how today was supposed to go!" Blaine states, as if the statement would fix everything.

 

"Oh yeah?" Kurt asks, "how was It supposed to go?"

 

Blaine steps forward and tries to kiss Kurt, until he freaks and pushes Blaine away.

 

"What the _fuck_ , Kurt?"

 

Kurt's mouth opens and closes a few times.

 

"Everyone's watching us," he makes as his excuse and gestures to the cafeteria through the large windows outside. His cheeks are red as he leaves, and he walks right past all of his friends, straight to the girl's bathroom. Blaine doesn't follow him. No one does.

 

He cries when he gets home. He takes one step in the door and the first sob chokes out. He storms into Finn's room, somewhat by accident but also because he just needs someone to talk to and ground him a little bit. Finn gets home earlier than Kurt because the only person he takes home is Rachel.

 

"Oh my God, dude, are you okay?" Finn's playing video games, and when he sees the tears falling down Kurt's face he drops the controller. A mild bang comes from the tv followed by a mans voice saying "you lose". Finn opens his arms and Kurt melts into him, his small frame encompassed by Finn's.

 

"Is it _him?_ " Finn asks, his voice sour as he says the last word. Kurt nods, feeling Finn's head against his.

 

"He's such a jerk." Kurt sobs. Finn's hands run up and down his little brother's back in an attempt to soothe him.

 

"Well you can't just keep crying forever, little bro." Finn says, shifting so Kurt has no choice but to pull away. Kurt sits on the bed and wipes tears.

 

"Do you wanna play? I've got another controller." Finn persuades, shaking it in his hand.

 

"Finn..." Kurt sniffles but still manages to roll his eyes.

 

"Alright, what do you want?" Finn sighs. Kurt raises his eyebrows and Finn almost immediately untucks his bed and crawls in. Kurt follows.

 

"We have got to stop doing this," Finn whines but makes no effort to move.

 

"Hey, I'm upset and you're my brother. Now be the big spoon." Kurt orders and snuggles into the blankets. Soon the sounds of Finn snoring fill the room and lull Kurt to a dreamless sleep.


	5. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel throws a last minute party, and a back story is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This reference's Rachel's first party that she had, where everything was the same except in this fic Blaine wasn't there the first time.

The hallways are empty. Kurt can hear his footsteps as he slowly walks down the hall, looking into each empty and dark classroom as if searching for something. He finds an open door.

 

_"All the single ladies, all the single ladies."_

 

Mr. Schuester is dancing with Patti LuPone, except they're waltzing. They smile warmly at Kurt when they see him. Roses fall from the ceiling and Mr. Schue catches one in his mouth perfectly. Out of the shadows walks Blaine, who picks up a rose from the ground.

 

Suddenly, they're not in a classroom. Kurt and Blaine are in an open stadium, with crowds roaring at them. Blaine turns the rose in his hand and it's a blade, and he's coming at Kurt, coming right towards him, shoving the blade towards his heart...

 

Kurt bolts awake. He's in his own bed. Finn must have moved him. He subconsciously pats his chest. No wound. He sighs.

 

It's _Saturday_.

 

Kurt does his morning moisturizing routine and trudges into the kitchen. He finds the pancake mix and whistles as he gets to work making breakfast. Finn walks in, rubbing his eyes, obviously still sleepy. He brightens up a little bit when he sees (and smells) what Kurt's doing in the kitchen.

 

"Yum," Finn whispers, mostly to himself, but loud enough that Kurt can hear him. The younger boy chuckles. Finn slumps down at the table, looking almost like he could fall asleep again any minute.

 

"What's on the agenda today?" Kurt asks, flipping pancakes. He doesn't feel like cleaning Finn's drool off the table, so he tries to keep him awake.

 

"What? Oh. Um, Rachel's having a party later, for glee club."

 

"Why didn't I hear about it?"

 

"She came up with the idea last night. But it's okay, people are gonna show up, none of us have lives anyways." Kurt snorts and Finn busts out laughing, leading Kurt to join in.

 

At four thirty Finn hits the road to Rachel's, telling Kurt that he wanted to help set up, though Kurt isn't sure what that means. What do you "set up" at a party? Finn also mentions the party starts at seven.

 

"Eat before you come, though, bro, because all she has at home is vegan crap." And Finn's off.

 

Kurt eats at five to give his stomach time to settle. He still hasn't decided whether or not he's planning to drink anything tonight. Well, assuming Rachel actually has alcohol this time. And if she even lets them have any. Last time they drank the whole cabinet and more, and that didn't go so well. But why would _she_ have the party if she didn't have alcohol?

 

The door is locked when Kurt arrives at Rachel's house at 7:30 (fashionably late). He figures knocking won't work, so he calls Finn.

 

_"Hello? Kurt?"_

 

"The door's locked! Can you let me in?"

 

_"Yeah, I'll get someone for you."_

 

The line goes dead and almost as soon as Kurt puts his phone away the door opens and Puck pulls him in and claps him on the back.

 

"He's downstairs," he's pretty sure he hears Puck whisper. That could either be Finn or Blaine. The way Puck is raising one eyebrow suggests the latter. Kurt gulps and walks down the stairs.

 

Blaine is in the corner, as promised, but he looks like he's the only person in the room, which makes Kurt wonder why he's in the corner when there's no need to be.

 

"Hey," Kurt says over the muffled music from upstairs.

 

Blaine looks up from his drink (is that water? He really didn't seem the sober type at a party) and smiles a little.

 

"Hey," he says back. His eyebrow piercings are different. They match his pants. Kurt snorts internally. He actually thought this guy was straight once. Kurt sits on the edge of the love seat in front of Blaine and looks at him. Blaine avoids eye contact and mumbles something.

 

"What?" Kurt asks, leaning in a little to hear him better.

 

"I said I'm sorry, Kurt. I didn't mean to - to snap at you like that. You deserve to know about my past." Blaine says, looking up and meeting Kurt's gaze.

 

"I - wow. I'm sorry, too, I guess I shouldn't have tried to pry into your life." Kurt admits.

 

"Do you wanna know?" Blaine asks, setting his drink on the side-table next to the love seat.

 

"If you don't mind." Kurt uses his manners this time. Blaine sighs and flops back on the couch, his feet closest to Kurt's body.

 

"Last year, I wasn't so..." Blaine motions to himself, apparently referencing the bad boy image. "But I was angry. I was angry about being gay, being alone, being different. There was another boy in my school who was bi. Somehow he found out about me and wanted a few dates. Well a 'few dates' actually turned out to mean sex and I wasn't ready for it.

 

"So I tell him I don't want to see him anymore and he spills my secret. Not only am I gay, but I'm 'the girl' during sex." Seeing Kurt's face, he adds, "Well, I was."

 

"Everyone at my all boys school finds out and they avoid me." Blaine continues, "Not only am I gay, but I bottom? I was like a scary, feminine traitor to them." Kurt's mouth hangs open.

 

"Blaine, I had no idea."

 

"Hold on, I'm not done yet."

 

_"That's not it?"_

 

"No," Blaine continues, "So I get fed up. I confront the bastard at lunch and he puts his fists up. _'A girl like you couldn't beat me, you could barely get me off,'_ he says and I go crazy. I'm punching and kicking and he's on the floor bleeding."

 

"Oh my God--"

 

"And the teachers in the lunchroom split up the fight and send me to a detention room. I'm just so mad, though, that I break out and I search for him in the school, huffing and growling and all that shit. They put the whole school on lockdown. Every door was locked. I couldn't get in. I kicked every door, and every face I saw watched me in fear. And I got expelled." Blaine sits up with the end of his story and puts his feet back on the ground. He glances to see tears in Kurt's eyes.

 

"I'm so sorry," Kurt whispers. He crawls onto the couch and lays his head in Blaine's lap, looking up at him. The younger boy's eyes are glassy.

 

"Can I play with your hair?" asks Blaine. Kurt hesitates. He spent almost twenty minutes trying to get it to defy gravity the way it does. But this guy just spilled one of his deepest secrets to him. The least he can do is let him mess up his hair.

 

"Yes," Kurt replies. Blaine strokes from the roots to the ends, following the curves in the bangs. Soon Blaine's digging his fingers into Kurt's scalp perfectly, giving his head a nice massage. Every time he pulls away the taller boy whines.

 

"You have really nice hands." Kurt says.

 

"Thanks," Blaine chuckles. The pressure on Kurt's head and hair relaxes him into sleep.

 

He wakes up to find himself on the floor, a blanket on top of him and Blaine snuggled in his chest. He seriously hopes no one finds them like this; it could totally ruin Blaine's bad boy shtick. And truthfully, Kurt quite likes it. He feels safe in these arms. Not that he'd admit it to anyone, save Finn, _maybe_. He places a kiss to Blaine's forehead before he falls asleep again, and just for a second, he's pretty sure he sees a smile appear on the younger boy's face.


	6. Grease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night with the brothers, Blaine, and a surprise guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while...and it might be the same for the next chapter, but I hope not.

Kurt's phone buzzes the next Friday, once he and Finn are in the car to head home from school.

 

**From: Blaine**

 

_need a ride home ?_

 

**From: Kurt**

 

_Finn drives us home on Fridays, it's movie night_

 

**From: Blaine**

 

_oooh, can i come ???_

 

**From: Kurt**

 

_Wouldn't that be a little weird? You, me, and Finn?_

 

**From: Blaine**

 

_tell him 2 invite that rachel chick or whtevr her name is_

 

**From: Kurt**

 

_Fine, I'll ask_

 

Kurt turns to Finn, who's beating on the steering wheel in time to the music on the radio.

 

"Hey, Finn?"

 

"Yeah, what's up?"

 

"I know tonight is brotherly bonding movie night, but Blaine wants to join us. Do you think you could invite Rachel or Quinn or whoever you're dating now so it won't be as awkward?" Kurt doesn't look at his brother when he says all this. Finn is quiet for a minute.

 

"Dude, you should have told me earlier! We could have stopped by Walmart and gotten a makeout movie!" Finn elbows him and his face goes red.

 

"I don't-"

 

"I'm just kidding, bro, calm down." Finn says and Kurt lets out a breath. "But yeah, tell him I will." and after a moment, Finn adds, "but I call the couch!"

 

 

**From: Kurt**

 

_You're in._

 

Kurt pulls the comforter off his bed and lays it on the carpet in front of the couch. Finn moved the coffee table to make room. Kurt also takes the pillow off of both his and Finn's beds and lean them against the sofa. The two boys split the blanket supply in half.

 

"What are we even going to watch?" Kurt asks once they've finished.

 

"Do we even have any movies that please a 'bad boy'," Finn makes quotations with his hands, "two divas and a football player?"

 

"How about Grease?" Kurt suggests, looking through the movie drawer.

 

"What? No." Finn says.

 

Just then there is a rough knock on the door, only once. Both of the brothers thought they were hearing things until another loud pound makes them realize where it's coming from. They both know who it is, but for some reason Finn is the first to reach the door to answer it.

 

"Blaine, man! Come on in! You and Kurt get the floor." Finn says, grinning at the guy in front of him and giving him a clap on the back. Blaine saunters over to where Kurt is just slipping underneath the first layer of blankets, while Finn sneaks into the kitchen to get chips.

 

"Hey," says Blaine.

 

"Hello there," Kurt answers, "would you like to join me in my blanket throne?"

 

"Hell yeah," the younger one smiles and plops down beside him.

 

"Nuh-uh," Kurt scolds, "No shoes."

 

Blaine chuckles and pulls off his combat boots. He sits them on the floor beside him. The doorbell rings.

 

"I'll get it!" Kurt exclaims and dashes over to the door before Finn even sticks his head out from the kitchen doorway.

 

"Rachel," Kurt smiles fondly and opens the door to greet - Brittany?

 

"Rachel couldn't make it, she said something about the slugs." Brittany says and walks into the house. "She also said sorry, Finn." Brittany smiles at the mentioned boy.

 

Kurt goes back to the throne, where Blaine has covered almost the entire space with his body. He sighs.

 

"Where do I fit in?" Kurt asks.

 

"Right here," Blaine answers, motioning in between his legs. Kurt smacks his arm and sits down beside him, forcing him to move over.

 

"I guess I'll put the movie in," Finn groans as he walks in from the kitchen.

 

Brittany has sat down on the couch by now, and she rubs the couch material fondly. When Finn sits down, lights in the living room off, and movie started, Kurt realizes exactly what he got himself into. Not only is he watching a movie beside - his crush? Boyfriend? He doesn't know what terms they're on yet - Blaine, he forced Finn to sit here through it with Brittany. Well, he thought it was going to be Rachel, so he can't blame that one on himself. But if Finn really did want to kiss and stuff, there's no reason he shouldn't be able to. Kurt bets Britt would be all for it, and Rachel can't have that much against it, considering she sent her instead of Tina or Mercedes. Kurt pops out of his thoughts and realizes he missed a good few minutes of the movie

 

 _"Summer lovin', had me a blast,"_ says the tv.

 

"Summer lovin', _dick in my ass_ ," Blaine whispers in his ear, making him giggle but also blush slightly.

 

"Tell me more, tell me more," Kurt whispers back at the right moment. Blaine grins and looks at the floor. _That face should be illegal,_ Kurt thinks. Finn is crunching his chips too loud.

 

"Finn, be quiet! You'll wake the movie stars!" Brittany says.

 

Kurt has barely noticed the fact that Blaine has slid closer to him through the duration of the movie so far. It's not until he feels a gelled head of hair on his shoulder does it go together. He decides not to say anything. He's kind of enjoying it. Blaine turns so his face is staring right at Kurt's neck. He begins to kiss there, mouthing at different places that make Kurt tense up, but he still hasn't said anything. Blaine bites down lightly, then lets go and suckles.

 

"What are you doing?" Kurt murmurs and tries to pull away.

 

"I'm giving you a hickey, stupid," Blaine whispers back.

 

"What for?"

 

"Bored," the shorter one says.

 

"Why aren't you watching the movie?" Kurt asks, putting a hand between his neck and Blaine.

 

"I've seen it a million times. It's my mom's favorite."

 

"Oh," breathes Kurt, letting go of his neck. Blaine resumes his position, attached to the older one.

 

No one says anything for the rest of the movie, except a few times Brittany giggles at the moment before a funny part, which gives Kurt the odd thought that she was psychic. Or maybe she'd seen this a few times. _Duh,_ Kurt mocks himself mentally. The movie ends. Finn gets up and turns the light back on.

 

"Same time next week?" Brittany asks, eagerly, with a mouth full of chips. Kurt glares at Finn to answer.

 

"We'll get back to you, see you later." The older brother answers and opens the front door. Finn makes an awkward motion to explain he'll be in his room. The guy is so nice.

 

"Wanna watch another?" Blaine asks, reaching into his pocket and pulling out _Star Wars_ (has that been in his jacket the whole time?).

 

"You're really ruining your image, you know." Kurt laughs.

 

And soon enough, they're halfway through _A New Hope_ and Blaine is actually paying attention this time. Go figure. Kurt is literally about to fall asleep, so he rests his head on Blaine's shoulder.

 

"You're not making a move on me, are you, Hummel?" Blaine says as he puts his arm around the older boy. Kurt snorts but keeps his eyes closed.

 

He wakes up to violent shaking.

 

"Dude, wake up. Mom and Burt are in the driveway." Finn says and Kurt stiffens.

 

"Stop shaking me, I'm up!" He exclaims, and then, "Where's Blaine?"

 

"He went home about an hour ago. Come on, let's go to bed, man."

 

"Carry me?" Kurt asks, holding his arms up like a small child.

 

"Looks like you're sleeping on the floor." Finn puts his hands on his hip.

 

"Fine, God." Kurt huffs. He slowly pulls himself up, groaning at his unused muscles. Burt and Carole walk through the front door, holding what looks like leftovers.

 

"Hi, boys!" Carole says.

 

"Shouldn't you be in bed? It's midnight!" Burt questions.

 

"Movie marathon," Kurt explains. The two parents tell the brothers to skimper off into bed. Kurt is about to plug his phone up for the night until he sees _(1) New Message._

 

**From: Blaine**

 

_sorry i left w/o saying goodbye but u looked so peaceful....u wanna go to the mall tomorrow ?_

 

He texts back.

 

**From: Kurt**

 

_I didn't think rebels went to malls. But okay._

 

**From: Blaine**

 

:)

 

Kurt smiles back at the screen before turning over for the night.


	7. The Mall, Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt tries to deal with hickey and get ready for the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the wonderful feedback on this fic so far! I really appreciate it! If you want, you can follow [my personal tumblr](http://rainbowsandstarrs.tumblr.com) and/or [my klaine/blaine devoted blog](http://whyblaine.tumblr.com)! It'd be really appreciated!

Kurt sleeps in. He doesn't wake up to feed Finn, or try to get to the shower first, or even to replace the coffee table from last night. He wakes up every hour or so after six, looks at the clock and turns over. And it's /wonderful. He wakes up on his own terms at ten thirty-one, smiling as he stretches his arms into the air. He yawns. And then he remembers his date with Blaine.

 

It _has_ to be a date, right? Blaine's been to his house, he knows he likes him, and he even gave Kurt a hickey.

 

Oh, God, the _hickey_.

 

He sits up abruptly and touches the spot where he can almost feel Blaine's lips again, kissing and biting and it's so _weird_. How do you even cover a hickey? A scarf? Makeup? A Turtleneck?

 

Kurt kicks off the covers and walks up to his dresser. He cranes his neck - and there it is. Not a big one, thank God, but visible all the same. He will probably have to assess outfit choices to decide how he's going to cover this thing. Maybe he could ask Finn?

 

No, that's embarrassing. 

 

 _But he was there when you got it, he probably already knows,_ a voice in Kurt's head says.

 

It's. Too. Embarrassing.

 

 _He's gonna see it anyways until you figure out how to make it invisible,_ the voice argues.

 

He gives in. Kurt slips into the hallway and keeps his hand over the hickey, though he makes it look like he's scratching an itch. He knocks on Finn's door three times.

 

"What?"

 

He creaks the door open and the only sign that Finn is even in his room is the big lump under the covers.

 

"Finn? Are you ok?" Kurt steps closer.

 

"Huh? Yeah," Finn pulls the covers off of himself and yawns."You didn't make breakfast this morning." 

 

"Slept in." Kurt shrugs.

 

An awkward silence presents itself as the younger brother removes his hand from his neck. Has Finn noticed yet? It doesn't seem so. He looks more interested in the wall behind Kurt.

 

"Have you ever gotten....you know...?" Kurt asks, moving his hands in circular motions to try to get Finn to catch his drift.

 

"Laid? An STD? Oh God, Kurt, please don't tell me you have a-"

 

"No, Finn! I'm talking about-" Kurt steps closer to Finn and leans toward his ear, "-a hickey?"

 

Finn grins from ear to ear.

 

"No way."

 

Kurt sighs, "Yes way."

 

"Blaine?"

 

"...Yeah..."

 

Finn still gives him the stupidest smile ever.

 

"So, um, how do you get rid of it?" Kurt asks, rather sheepish.

 

"You don't," Finn answers.

 

"Then how do _you_ usually cover it up?"

 

"Quinn used to give me some of her makeup. I had to learn how to put it on and everything." The taller one explains.

 

"And Rachel?"

 

"She wouldn't give me one." Finn shrugs.

 

"So, makeup?" Kurt clarifies.

 

"I guess," Finn answers.

 

"Thanks!" Kurt says and leaves the room. And almost runs into Carole.

 

"Oh! Sorry Kurt!" Carole apologizes when she realizes she almost hit him in the gut with a laundry basket.

 

"It's okay, I'm okay." Kurt reassures.

 

"Oh my goodness, what is that on your neck?" She reaches out to touch the spot.

 

"I -- burned myself using the hair dryer." Kurt lies, brushing her hand away.

 

"How on earth did you do that?" Carole says, obviously suspicious. Kurt hesitates. "Well, doesn't matter," she decides, "put some Neosporin on it, it should be better soon."

 

"Thanks," Kurt says and escapes back to his room as quickly as he can. His phone buzzes.

 

**From: Blaine**

 

_u almost ready ? im a block away waiting 2 pick u up_

 

**From: Kurt**

 

_20 mins?_

 

**From: Blaine**

 

_omg hurry up the ppl who live here r looking @ me_

 

Kurt laughs out loud over the fact that Blaine actually just said "omg". Now to more serious matters: what is he going to wear on a date/not date to the mall with a guy who looks like he came out of a 50's Teddy Boy movement?

 

Skinny jeans. Of _course_. He'll wear the white ones with the zippers at the bottom. And a fashion tee with a loose blue button up (kept unbuttoned, and the sleeves rolled to the elbow). He doesn't even care that he feels naked with only two layers on. It's edgy. Well, for him. He does his hair taller than usual and covers up his hickey while he applies foundation (just enough to look clear-skinned but not enough to look like he's wearing makeup).

 

**From: Kurt**

 

_Okay, pick me up._

 

**From: Blaine**

 

_thank GOD i think these ppl called da cops on me_

 

Kurt walks out of his bedroom and into the living room, waiting for the doorbell to ring. He writes a quick note that says: _Went to mall with Blaine Anderson. Call me if you need me - Kurt_ and lays it on the coffee table. There's a loud knock on the door - only one - and he opens it.

 

"Damn, looking good." Blaine says as soon as he sees what Kurt decided to wear.

 

"Shut up," Kurt says, blushing.

 

"You ready?"

 

"Yes."

 

"After you then," Blaine motions and Kurt walks past him towards the motorcycle. Blaine shuts the front door and follows.


	8. The Mall, Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine go to the mall, buy some stuff, and narrowly avoid someone, which changes things.

"It’s been so long," Blaine says as they saunter into the mall, holding hands. Sure, they get weird stares from a few homophobic parents who subtly lead their children away, but no one dares to say anything in fear of the boy with the safety pins in his jacket.

 

"What do you want to do first?" Asks Kurt.

 

"I’m hungry…" Blaine rubs his stomach.

 

"Food court?"

 

"Please…"

 

They step on the escalator and ride up. The higher it goes, the more Kurt can see, and the happier he is. But he doesn’t know why. Maybe it’s the fact that he’s here with Blaine? Probably. The two boys step into the food court area and _holy crap there are a lot of choices._ There’s Chick-Fil-A and Subway and some restaurants Kurt’s never even heard of and a few Oriental places too.

 

"Whoa." Blaine confirms exactly what the older boy was thinking.

 

"What do you want?"

 

"I have no idea."

 

Kurt picks one of those local seeming places and orders something for the both of them. When he brings it over, he discovers Blaine has left the table. Kurt sits down and takes the food off the tray and tries to arrange it in the most appetizing way possible. He sees Blaine far away, holding something in each hand as he walks toward the table.

 

"Coffee?" He sets a cup down on the table in front of Kurt.

 

"Wow, thanks."

 

"Don’t mention it." Blaine replies.

 

They eat and drink while telling stories, jokes, and doing some people watching (which includes a lot of Blaine saying “ew” and pointing at someone, to which Kurt replies with a laugh, “that’s so mean!”). Blaine tosses the trash away and Kurt puts the tray on top, and then they join hands and leave.

 

"So where do you get your ‘bad boy’ attire?" asks Kurt.

 

"I mostly stole it." Blaine answers, possibly the most casual he’s ever been.

 

" _Excuse me?_ "

 

"You’re excused." Blaine says without missing a beat. Kurt stops walking. The shorter boys stops as well.

 

"You mean to tell me, that this jacket, the one I absolutely _adore_ , was never yours?"

 

"Well, the jacket was my dad’s and he said I could have it. But everything else, yeah."

 

"Then we have to get you some new clothes!" Kurt exclaims.

 

"Why do you think we’re here?" says Blaine.

 

"Oh."

 

"Yeah," Blaine draws out.

 

Kurt leads the other boy into GAP. The younger one audibly groans. "Not this place…" The two of them look around a little. Everything is too “preppy” and “girly” for Blaine’s taste (which makes Kurt upset, he shops here sometimes!).

 

"Do you want to try Hot Topic? That’s you, right?" Kurt asks. He seriously hopes Blaine says no. He’s kind of afraid of that place.

 

"Sure," answers Blaine.

 

Kurt’s heart beats a little faster. Damn it. They hold hands again, and Blaine practically drags Kurt into the store. To Kurt’s left are British TV show merchandise that he could never get behind, on the right there are Anime shirts and posters. Blaine leads him towards the back of the store, towards the piercings and guys’ pants and shirts. The scene chick at the counter almost squeals when she sees two gay boys in her store. Figures.

 

"Pick me out some piercings," the younger boy says to Kurt.

 

"I don’t know how—"

 

"Just pick some out, I’ll tell you if they’ll work or not, okay?" Blaine reassures.

 

"Fine." Kurt agrees.

 

He walks over to where all the pointiest piercings he’s ever seen are. He tries to find the ones that say “eyebrow” or something close to it. To think of it, Kurt’s not even sure if has other piercings or not. Doesn’t he have that one ear? Or is it both? Kurt chooses eyebrow piercings that have brighter, more odd colors. He walks over to where Blaine is, finding the skinniest jeans he can.

 

"Are these okay?" Kurt asks.

 

"Kurt, when was the last time you’ve seen me wear lime green?"

 

"I thought you could try something new?"

 

Blaine sighs and takes the packages from Kurt’s hands. "Neon colors? Really?"

 

"They’re tacky." Kurt says.

 

"But I’m not tacky. I’m dangerous." Blaine gestures to himself.

 

The girl behind the counter is vibrating she’s so excited.

 

"Can I help you two?" she asks.

 

"Yeah, actually." Blaine says, "do you have any piercings that are more…me?"

 

"Yeah!" she says, walking over to the cart. She picks a few and hands them to Blaine. One of them looks like a tiny safety pin. Another is shaped like a drop of blood at the end. The third one is Blaine’s favorite: a little bone.

 

"Wow, thanks!" He says.

 

"You’re welcome!" she replies. The two boys follow the girl up to the counter and Blaine pays for the stuff. It adds up to be around 100 bucks.

 

As they walk out of the store, Kurt has to ask, “How could you afford all of that?”

 

"My dad’s rich." Is the only explanation. Kurt thinks that’s a pretty good one.

 

"You wanna get anything?" Blaine asks. "We can go to Forever 21 if you want."

 

"No, no, I’m fine the way I am." Kurt says.

 

Blaine is staring off in the distance.

 

"Blaine," Kurt says, snapping his fingers in front of the other’s face.

 

"Oh my God."

 

"What?"

 

"It’s him," says Blaine, "it’s my ex."

 

"Oh my-"

 

"He’s coming this way, Kurt! He can’t see me like this! What do I do? Oh my God…" Blaine starts to hyperventilate and Kurt takes one last glance in the direction of the ex.

 

He looks straight into Blaine’s eyes and kisses him. Sure, they’ve done this before, and worse, but it’s never been this mutual. Blaine opens one eye as he puts his hands on Kurt’s hips. His ex walks by, with a friend, and is obviously staring right at them. He grins into Kurt’s mouth. They break away after Blaine is absolutely sure that the ex is out of sight. He stares right into Kurt’s stunning eyes, however cliche that sounds.

 

"Boyfriends?" He asks.

 

Kurt’s jaw almost drops. That might have been the worst but also most smooth way to get Kurt to admit his feelings. Well, technically Kurt didn’t _have_ to kiss him.

 

"You’re such an idiot." Kurt replies. Blaine kisses his jaw, hands still on Kurt’s hips.

 

"You got me, babe." Blaine holds up his hands, turns on his heels, and starts walking away, as if he assumed that Kurt would follow him. And how right he was, and Kurt, with a sinful shiver down his spine, rushes to catch up with his boyfriend.


	9. A Scandal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a date, Blaine and Kurt visit a slightly reckless bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the rating of this fic, if you haven't noticed. There's going to be some heavy content in later chapters (not explicit sex, but you'll see.) I also want to point out that Blaine is a 'bad boy' and the things that he has the potential to do are not going to be sugarcoated. Sorry.

"Have you ever been roller skating, Blaine?" Kurt asks his boyfriend two days after they announced that they were together. It was quite a shocker for some of the New Directioners. Well, now that Kurt thinks about it, the only people who couldn't have guessed or assumed might have been Puck and Quinn. But probably not Quinn, because sometimes he sees Blaine smoking with her under the bleachers after school (even though she said she gave that up for Beth).

 

"Yeah. I suck like hell." Blaine replies with a laugh. Kurt shuts his locker and turns to his boyfriend, who is leaning against the lockers beside him.

 

"Well, I want to do _something,_ now that we're official." Says Kurt.

 

"Have you ever done weed?" Blaine asks, as if that would make for a proper date night.

 

"No, I'd never inject!" Kurt exclaims, only to receive Blaine chortling in his face.

 

"You don't inject marijuana."

 

"How should I know? And besides, you don't do it, right?" Kurt asks, slightly panicked.

 

"...right." Blaine answers with a hint of a lie in his voice that Kurt decides to ignore.

 

"What else do you do for fun, then?" Kurt questions.

 

"Vandalism? Rock concerts? Volunteering at nursing homes every Sunday?" Blaine answers, and the older boy can't tell if the last one was serious or not.

 

"Okay, well, maybe we can go see a band play somewhere?" Kurt suggests.

 

"Yeah," says Blaine, "sounds fun. I'll scour out a few local joints to see what's going on this Friday." Kurt grins and gives his boyfriend a chaste kiss on the cheek before class.

 

On Friday after school, Kurt climbs on the back of Blaine's motorcycle. He tells the shorter boy to wait a second while he texts Finn, calling off Brotherly Bonding night. He pulls the helmet straps tight around his head and they speed off, first to Blaine's to drop off their (mostly Kurt's) stuff and change, and then to wherever Blaine found a band at. They turn into a parking lot for...

 

"Scandals?" Kurt asks, "we're going to a gay bar?"

 

"Not exactly." Blaine drives around the building and towards another, more run down and with less parking spaces, which only a portion of are filled by vehicles.

 

"This is it." says Blaine. He pulls the motorcycle to a spot and hits the kickstand with his foot. He turns the engine off and hops onto the pavement. Kurt slides down and removes his helmet, attaching it to the handlebar.

 

They walk in together, but they don't hold hands, which makes Kurt feel a little odd. Does this place not accept gays? Or worse, is Blaine embarrassed? The man at the door seems like he's about to ask Kurt for an ID until he sees Blaine. Kurt walks forward a few steps but stops, surveying the area around him. It definitely doesn't look as run down on the inside. Fully automated stage lights shine on a angsty early-twenties rock group that's more taking up space than playing anything good, in Kurt's opinion. There's a functioning bar to his left, but the bartender doesn't look like he knows where he is.

 

"Hey, Blaine, man," the man at the door says from behind Kurt.

 

"Hey, Johnny!" Kurt turns his head at a slight angle, enough to see the two guys give a man-hug.

 

"That's a pretty one you got this time." says Johnny, and Kurt's 90% sure the man's eyes are on his butt.

 

"Yeah, lay off. I might keep this one." Blaine jokes. Kurt hopes he's joking, at least. Does that mean Blaine's been here with someone before? Or, by the way Johnny said it, loads of times? Blaine puts his arm around Kurt's waist, causing him to jump.

 

"Relax, babe." says Blaine. His possessive grip makes Kurt's stomach feel warm.

 

The band on the stage thanks the audience, to which a mixture of claps and jeers respond. A man in his late forties hops on the stage, takes the mic, and announces the next band, and leaps off to provide room. Blaine leads his boyfriend over to the bar.

 

"Ed, I'll take something strong." says Blaine before he turns to Kurt.

 

"Want anything?"

 

"No, I'm good." Kurt says. He assumes he'll be the designated driver tonight. But then he remembers he can't drive a motorcycle.

 

Blaine downs the shot of whatever Ed gave him in a heartbeat. It really makes Kurt realize what he got himself into. What would his dad think? His precious Kurt, around a boy who drinks and smokes and (Kurt hates to accept) probably does drugs? Almost unheard of. But the fact that this guy is his boyfriend? Burt would have another heart attack. Kurt can barely accept it himself. When they're at school and other public environments, Blaine is so nice and polite and sweet and-

 

Is it an act?

 

Maybe this is how he really is: drunk, possessive, and reckless.

 

Could _that_ be an act? He did say he's only been like this for a year or so, so he must have been nice and sweet before that, right? He could have been this bad boy deep inside all along and just needed a reason to let it out.

 

"Dance with me, baby." Blaine says and brings Kurt out of his train of thought. He's apparently finished two more shots. He's officially drunk.

 

He takes Kurt's hand and leads him out towards the stage. What kind of dancing do you even do to punk rock? You can't waltz. Though, as he skims the crowd, he realizes that apparently there are two options: jump up and down repeatedly and grind. He doesn't want to do either of those.

 

"No, I really don't--"

 

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna grind on you." Blaine says and pulls Kurt close. "Unless you want me to," he whispers with a voice that reminds him of a really bad porno. He will admit, though, it did make him feel something in his lower area.

 

Instead of the two norms, the two boys end up swaying together, bodies pressed as close as physically possible. It isn't the worst thing in the world, but Blaine's kisses on his jaw are sloppy and wet and it irks the older boy just a bit. He can feel where his boyfriend's lips were minutes before and it isn't very comforting. Kurt can't really say he's having fun. He kind of wants to go home. He mentions it to his boyfriend.

 

"Yeah, you're right. I gotta pay the tab first." says Blaine in Kurt's ear before he takes his hand and leads him back to the bar. Ed's cleaning a glass when they show up.

 

"Tab?" asks Blaine. Ed looks up from his glass.

 

"Yeah." He takes the note from under the counter and glances at it.

 

"Hey, it's two for one tonight. You only got three. You want me to brew something up for your boy here?"

 

"No thank you-" Kurt starts.

 

"Come on, sweetheart, it's not enough to get you drunk, I promise." Ed persuades, setting the glass he'd been working on on the counter.

 

He fills it with odd colored liquids until it was halfway full.

 

"Come on, Kurt. It won't hurt you." says Blaine.

 

Kurt takes a deep breath in, let's it out, and takes the drink in his hand and takes it all down in one gulp. He coughs, and Ed and Blaine laugh.

 

"'Ey, Johnny, come get a load of this!" Ed yells over the music. The man at the door turns around, sees Kurt with the glass in his hand, and almost immediately makes his way over.

 

"How ya feel, kid?" Ed asks.

 

"Ah," is all Kurt says.

 

He's still trying to process how it's making him feel. Buzzed. Carefree. He wonders why he didn't do this earlier. Johnny, Ed, and Blaine are all watching his every move, twitch, and expression.

 

"Blaine," Johnny says, "I bet you Ed here will put your tab on the house if you kiss your pretty boy here."

 

"I will n-" starts Ed, before Johnny elbows him.

 

"Give us a show, boys." Johnny says.

 

Blaine grins at Kurt, who is only half aware of what they're saying. Blaine stands Kurt up and spins him around. He pushes him against the bar and molds his lips against him. They stay like that for a few minutes, quietly making out, mostly unaware of the creepy voyeurs. Blaine would come up for air very once in a while and they would all relish in the small 'pop' that came from the separation of their lips.

 

"Okay, boys," Ed says after a few minutes, "you've earned your keep. Go home."

 

Blaine pulls off and brings Kurt up with him, still slightly buzzed and definitely love-drunk.

 

"Goodnight!" Blaine yells behind them as they run out of the building and out into the parking lot.

 

The ride home is a relatively short one, compared to the amount of time they had spent there. Kurt has a small headache. When they arrive to Kurt's house, Blaine walks him up to the door. Neither of them have any working alcohol running through their veins anymore.

 

"You okay, Kurt?" Blaine asks before the taller boy can turn the handle and open his front door. He turns to face his boyfriend.

 

"I'm not sure how I feel about all of this." Kurt replies, rather vaguely. He opens the door to his house and shuts it in Blaine's face. He needs time to think.


	10. Contemplation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt, with some help from Finn, ponders about his relationship with Blaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering getting a beta for this fic, because sometimes I forget things that I have to fix later...

Kurt sits on his bed at 12:16 am, head in his hands. He can't process his date with Blaine. He also doesn't feel very good.

 

There's a knock on the door. Crap, he doesn't want to talk to Carole or his dad now. He'd have to spill everything. There's a pause.

 

"It's me, dude." says Finn from behind the door.

 

"Come in," Kurt replies. The door opens with a creak and Finn steps in. He walks over to Kurt and sits beside him on the bed.

 

"That rough, huh?" The older brother asks.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Puck saw you two at that dank bar near Scandals." Finn says.

 

"Was he there?" Kurt glances at his brother.

 

"Yeah, he told me it's kinda gay, um, no offense, but sometimes he likes to hook up with dudes like him and do...stuff. And the music there isn't too bad, he says."

 

"I can't believe he actually told you about that." Kurt says, slightly awestruck.

 

"Bros before bro-hoes, I guess?" Kurt laughs.

 

"Anyways," Finn states after clearing his throat, "he said only shifty people go there and do shifty things. So something bad must've happened."

 

"Where do I start?" Kurt asks, mostly to himself. He sighs.

 

"The man at the door almost asked for an ID, until he saw Blaine, who apparently goes there often enough with dates that the guy knows him."

 

"Yikes, sorry about that." Finn says, as if that would help.

 

"Blaine downed three shots and pulled me on the dance floor. And the music was terrible, by the way. People were either jumping up and down enough to get sick, or they were grinding like animals." Kurt frowns at the memory.

 

"What did you do?"

 

"We just kind of swayed. Then I told him I wanted to go home and he said okay, so we went to pay the tab, but it was two-for-one or whatever and they convinced me to drink something."

 

" _Kurt_ -"

 

"I _know_. And then I was buzzed, and the guy at the door came over and he and the bartender forced us to make out to pay our tab instead of just actually giving them money!"

 

"Oh my God."

 

"Blaine's like, rich, so I know he could have paid it easily, but I think he has some creepy voyeurism kink or something. They told us when to stop and then we left. I wasn't really aware of everything that happened until about twenty minutes ago." Kurt has his head in Finn's lap now, and Finn is rubbing his head lightly while staring-but-not-staring at the Broadway posters plastered on his walls.

 

"I don't know about him anymore. It's been four days, Finn, _four_ days. We might not even last a week!"

 

"Aw, come on, don't say that. You said he was drunk, right? Maybe he doesn't get drunk a lot. Maybe that only happens when he's drunk." Kurt glances up to Finn's jaw before his brother looks down at him.

 

"He seems like a pretty decent guy when he's sober. Maybe he was just trying to show you what you're getting into?" Finn suggests.

 

"But I thought I knew what I was getting into! Some cigarettes maybe, some punk rock, and some fights with other guys over my love!"

 

"You sound like Rachel."

 

"Oh God, you're right." Kurt replies.

 

"I think you should give him another shot. But maybe talk to him about it." Finn suggests. Kurt nods, his head rubbing on Finn's thighs.

 

Kurt takes deep breaths in and out, slowly, until he falls asleep with his head still in Finn's lap. In the morning he wakes up, his head on something soft. He picks his head up a little and it's Finn's belly. Apparently they had fallen asleep in the same position that they were in, the only shift being Kurt's head. His phone rings from across the room, loud enough to wake Finn as the younger brother crosses the floor to retrieve it. It's Blaine. Kurt can tell Finn was about to ask who it was on the phone (or maybe where he was, it was pretty late last night), but his mouth closes when Kurt answers.

 

"Hello?"

 

"I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry! I'm so, so, so-"

 

"I get it, Blaine."

 

"I just- I'm sorry, Kurt. I fucked up last night. I knew if we went there that would happen, but I made us go anyways and-"

 

"Slow down, please." Kurt exaggerates. He sends a look to Finn.

 

"I'm sorry I make you drink that shit, and I'm sorry I took advantage of you, and I'm sorry those guys watched us. I'm sorry I was drunk, too, and I'm sorry I took you to a place with a bar, I know you're seventeen-"

 

"You're sixteen."

 

"I _know_ but I've been around alcohol more than you have and I'm really sorry."

 

"I understand that." says Kurt.

 

"Here, you know what? I'll make it up to you. You choose next date night. It can be anything, I don't care. Dress me up in pink if you want."

 

Kurt ponders for a moment. "Okay, Mr. Rich-and-Bad, take me out to dinner. A real dinner, at a fancy restaurant. And dress up." 

 

A pause, then: "Mr. Hummel, you've got yourself a deal."


End file.
